Sparks
by Aimsaru
Summary: He was devouring her, filling her up and weighing her down until she was sinking into the mattress and drowning in sheets, skin, and sensation. PWP Smut


Men talked. Even at the Plant, they boasted and bragged. Crowed of their latest conquest and sang of their prowess. Everyone was the hero of their own story, the romantic knight, Even the poor sods who toiled away their time in the dark metal tunnels of the Power plant.

His ears would prick at the sound of a faceless voice reverberating loudly behind a protective mask. He would greedily file away little bits of information, as the other men laughed raucously, their forms glowing blue by the occasional flash of lightning.

It made the days pass by more quickly and as he paid for Bolin's dumplings, as he always did after a long shift where he hadn't made it home in time to cook, he couldn't help but think of strong umber limbs, bright blue eyes, and womanly curves splayed in front of him.

He never thought that he would actually have her. He never believed that he would get a chance to test out his hard earned knowledge, packed so carefully away in the recesses of his mind.

Yet, there she was, his _girlfriend_, stretched out nervously on his bed. Entirely nude and looking better than any fantasy his inadequate imagination had ever been able to drum up for his enjoyment.

Somehow, she was even more enticing because he hadn't had to chase her. She had wanted him, only him.

"I want you," she had said, sliding her panties down her legs and laying down on his sheets. Offering herself to him, asking him to be the first, the only to know her in this way. It drove him crazy. His blood was hot in his veins and his throat was dry.

"Oh, Korra," he sighed, groaning into her loose hair as he held her in his bed.

He didn't want to rush this. He had been preparing for weeks, hoping that she would feel ready. Wanting her first time to be worthy of her, a goddess among them, a woman to be worshipped.

She watched him with those eyes that seemed to break past all the bullshit and see directly into the heart of him. Her arms limp at her sides, unsure of what to do, where to touch, now that he was naked beside her. So she just watched. Watched his hands trailed over her skin, his nose brushing the shell of her ear as his fingers danced closer to her breasts. Her heart was in her mouth, her breathing staggered.

Then they were there, long fingers sliding over her skin, twisting her pebbled nipples and pulling them to peaks. The pad of his thumb circled her skin and she moaned, biting her lip in embarrassment.

Warm lips followed the path of his fingertips, slipping over her skin and tasting every dip and curve of her shoulder, clavicle, and sternum. He pressed a kiss between her breasts and lifted them, still in his hands, until they pressed against his cheeks.

She laughed and he grinned up at her making her breath hitch. She reached for him, sitting up slightly and twining her fingers in his hair, tugging his mouth to hers. He fell over her, bracing himself on his hands and she could feel his slick hardness brushing against her thigh. She moaned, opening her mouth to his tongue and letting him explore. Mewling as his tongue roved over her teeth and tickled her mouth with warm wet sensation.

She could feel warmth pooling in her belly, a blazing _need_ forming in her sex. She shifted under him, wanting more contact. Desperate to feel him _there_ and to have him offer her some relief.

He pulled away, dark eyebrows pulled down over amber eyes in admonishment. She gnawed at her lip again, pressing her thighs together and moving her knees in little circles, trying to quell the flames that were threatening to burn her down.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk at her actions and he shook his head at her. He gripped her knees, tugging them apart roughly and making her gasp. That sensuous mouth was on her skin again, trailing down her inner thighs, his hands sliding around the back and down to her ass.

He reached her folds and settled down on the end of the bed, his nose brushing her clit as he breathed her in. She could feel her cheeks flush, she wanted to clamp her legs shut and toss him away from her. She wasn't sure that she was ready for this… and then his mouth was on her, _there, _and shewas helpless to the feeling_. _Her legs fell open to his touch as he slid his hands around her hips, her legs shifting to his shoulders.

She tasted amazing, sweet and salty all at once and he wanted all of her. He could feel his hardness pressing into the mattress and began to grind his hips down, matching the movements of his tongue.

"_Korra_," he whispered, his breath ghosting over her wet skin and making her shiver.

He met her eyes, staring into her while his fingers moved to her folds. He slid two fingers along her slit before circling around the bundle of nerves at the top and, using the knowledge that had been imparted on him all those years ago; he sent the faintest, most gentle, jolt of lightning he could manage skittering over her most sensitive part.

Her hips bucked off the bed, her back bowing violently as she gulped air into her lungs, a scream ripping past her teeth.

Mako felt alarmed, pulling away from her quickly, "Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" panic was seeping into his voice. He was so sure that he had been gentle, had practiced for weeks on the skin on the inside of his wrist until the lightning shock was just a light little vibration over his skin.

She was panting under him, her eyes heavy lidded, and her mouth slack. There was a thin line of tears gathering at her lashes and her body was quaking all over, her legs twitching around his shoulder blades.

"Korra?"

She whimpered, her voice strained, as she pleaded with him, "Do that again."

He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding and relaxed against her, a feeling of pride bubbling in his chest.

Mako obliged her, dipping a finger into her, swirling it around her entrance. _Was she this wet before?_ He moved carefully, wet fingers gliding over her clit before he breathed out, focusing. Another small jolt of lightning tripped over her skin.

This time she was more prepared for the feeling. It was like an unbearable tickle, a zap that ignited every inch of her body, her muscles tensing and releasing all at once. He didn't stop, wouldn't relent. And she was distantly aware that she was crying, screaming his name, her hips rolling against his hand, demanding more pressure from his calloused finger tips and those all too sweet vibrations.

She was quivering and he knew what she needed, even if she didn't. He shoved his tongue into her and it was enough. She was reeling over the edge, clinging to his hair, tugging at the strands and using them as a life line.

"_Oh_, Korra. _Agni_, you are so beautiful," he mumbled, kissing up her thigh and removing his touch from the now over sensitized area.

She truly was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and watching her come for him; Watching the way her head rolled back and hearing those little noises. Oh, he was determined to be witness to that every day for the rest of his life.

Her body was limp; all of her muscles had turned into useless jelly, but she wanted him. She wanted him to feel as good as he had made her feel.

With what strength she had left, she tugged at his arms, pulling him to her. She could feel the smile on his lips when their mouths met once more. Small pecks escalating into so much more as she nipped at his lips playfully, opening up to him and feeling her passion for him build again.

His cock was pushing bluntly against her entrance and she undulated her hips, the feeling teasing them both as he slipped a few centimeters forward.

Korra's mouth was open, her lips parted in a small 'o'. Her eyes were wide, searching his own, and he could see his own question reflected there.

_Are we really going to do this? _

He closed his eyes and when he opened them they were black with lust and resolute, "Ready?"

She nodded, almost imperceptibly, and then he was sheathed inside of her, a quick jerk sending his hips crashing against hers until he was cradled within her.

A short scream escaped her lips, swallowed by warm lips and tongue and teeth. He was devouring her, filling her up and weighing her down until she was sinking into the mattress and drowning in sheets, skin, and sensation.

She ripped her mouth away from his, gasping for air as he began to move over her, around her_, inside_ of her. Her fingers were knotting in the now damp sheets, knuckles white as she groaned, arching into him and meeting his thrusts.

This was all so new, all so powerful. The air surrounding them was thick with a heady mix of sex, sweat, and hot breath.

"Mako," she moaned and he picked up his pace, his fingertips digging into her skin with bruising intensity. He would look at those bruises later with remorse, hating to cause her pain, but for now he held onto her. Gripping her to him as he desperately sought his release.

He knew that he wouldn't last but he was determined that she would come with him, that they would fall over that precipice together.

She could feel it building again, a tingle shooting down her spine and flames licking over her skin and then…and then he was doing that thing again. Little shocks of lightning sending her spinning, her fingers clawing at his back as she came, screaming incoherently into the night.

He could feel her muscles clench around him and he watched hungrily, as her orgasm quickened, her walls squeezing him, milking him, until he could hold back no longer.

"_Fuck!_ Korra!"

….

"That was…" she piped up from her place, snuggled against his side, her words grazing over still fevered skin.

He laughed, the sound reverberating through his chest, "Yeah," he agreed breathlessly.

"And you, _Mr. Hat Trick_…" she propped her head up on his chest, her chin resting on her hands, "You_ lightning bended_," she bit her lip shyly, "Down_ there_," she whispered.

"Mmhm."

"Wow," her voice was filled with such quiet awe, such reverence, as she settled back into his arms that Mako felt well rewarded for his efforts. He felt like he was on Cloud 9.

Blue eyes peered up at him, a wry smile quirking up over full lips, "Can we do that again?"

Cloud 9 would have to wait. Another type of euphoria awaited him and he had never been happier to crash back to Earth.

He growled, flipping her over so that he was lying on top again. Making her squeal as his fingers tickled over her ribs.

"_Again?" _he asked, feigning annoyance.

"Yes, _please_," she pouted, excitement dancing in her eyes, and Mako knew that he could never deny her anything. He would be crazy to even try.


End file.
